


Brothers Talk

by WorldofWizards (LetterJumble)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Brother Feels, Canon Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, asexuality spectrum character kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetterJumble/pseuds/WorldofWizards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of months after the Battle of Hogwarts, the Weasley brothers get together. They repair some wounds and old and new scars, and start to get to know each other as adults, and for who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Talk

It was a celebration.

  
No one really knew what they were celebrating, but there were a lot of new things happening. Bill's baby was on his way, George managed to reopen the shop and got some strong first month profit, Ron decided to enter Auror training, Charlie got a weekend dragon free and Percy, well, Percy was talking to them again.  
So, yes, there was much to celebrate.

By celebrate of course, they meant get drunk and unintentionally share secrets under the guise of fixing up the new baby's room.

"You did not have two fingers bitten off." Ron exclaimed.

"Don't you dare tell Mom." Charlie grinned and held out his left hand. "Look at the middle and pointer finger, the color's a little off yeah, cause they aren't my original fingers. Seriously none of you have broken or destroyed a bone?"

"I got knocked unconscious during a game of live wizarding chess when I was twelve."

"Oh look at me, I'm little Ronnekins and I fought Voldemort twelve million times." George put on.

"Fuck off."

"I broke my leg once." Percy said nonchalantly from his place on the floor.

"What?" Everyone turned to stare at Percy. That was a story not one of them knew.

"How?" Bill asked.

Percy turned bright red. "Wait, forget I said anything."

"Now you have to tell us Mate." Charlie said with a wicked grin.

"Bad move brother." George added.

"Come on Perce, you don't really think you can get away with that." Ron smirked.

"Fine, I fell off a broom. That is all."

"You fell off a broom?" Bill looked skeptical.

"I know you hate Quidditch and all that, but you aren't _that_ bad of a flyer."

"You did play pick up games with us a kids."

"Come on, you can trust us."

"Totally."

"We're trust worthy."

"We're your brothers."

Percy groaned. He was an idiot, why would he bring that up. "Fine, you know Oliver Wood?"

"Oh yeah, keeper for my last two years on the team. Sweet kid when I was there, but," Charlie trailed off.

"He was an anal retentive captain." George chimed in. 

"He got you to win the Quidditch Cup." Percy said with a slight glare in George's direction.

"Well, I didn't say he wasn't a good guy," George continued. "Great player obviously, just need to chill out a little. I mean that godforsaken speech. The excessive scheduling."

"Yes, my apologizes about that."

"What do you mean your apologies about that?"

"Well, we were always friendly, my passion for education matched his for Quidditich. He asked me for some scheduling advice once he became your captain, so I helped."

"You helped him make our lives hellish." George still occasionally used our or we. He was so used to talking and doing with Fred, and he had barely used I and My during his first 20 years it had been hard to stop. 

"If it helps," Percy continued, "I told him to get a new speech. Honestly, I probably heard it as much as you. He'd practice it in the room. I contemplated Obliverating it from his memory, but it was our dorm mate Benjamin who threw a Densaugeo at him." Percy snickered. "His teeth grew till he couldn't talk anymore. Pompfry wasn't very pleased with that one."

"Oh yeah, Hermione got hit with that once." Ron added with a shudder at the memory.

"Great story and all, but what does Oliver Wood have to do with you falling off your broom?" Charlie just looked confused.

Percy turned bright red. "Right, so after...after Penny and I broke up seventh year..."

"Oh Merlin." Bill looked whipped his head to stare at Percy. "You weren't, you didn't! Why would you try anything like that on a broom!"

Percy just pulled a pillow over his head and buried his face in it.

"Huh?" Ron looked between the two of them. "What'd I miss?" 

Bill just laughed. "Continue Perce."

He pulled the pillow half of his face. "Oliver and I dated the end of our seventh year, and the year after, but I got...busy...with the ministry, things were falling apart, and he was away with Puddlemore so we ended up breaking it off. Couldn't handle the long distance/never seeing each other thing." The pillow went back over his face.

"You DATED OLIVER WOOD." George shrieked. 

"You're gay?" Ron looked at him weirdly. "Since when?"

"I am not, I dated Penelope. Were you listening to my story at all?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Wait, finish with the broom thing." George smirked and Bill collapsed with laughter.

"No."

"Come on Perce. It would make us all happy." George looked at him pathetically. "And we've been sad."

Percy shook his head. "All right you manipulative bastard...it was his birthday, and I was...tryingtogivehimablowjobonabroom."

They all cackled, and Percy pulled the pillow as tight as he could over his face. 

"Wait, wait." George sputtered through his laughter. "You really liked him?"

Percy pulled the pillow off his still red face and looked at him, "Obviously. We dated for over a year."

"Are you sure you aren't gay?" Ron just looked utterly confused.

"Ron." Bill sighed and shook his head. "You're allowed to be attracted to both."

"Huh?"

"He always was the dumbest Weasley." Charlie said with a sigh. "You going to try and get back with him now that the war is over?"

Percy shook his head. "Nah, we've kept in contact a bit, if we were meant to be it would have worked out. He's currently having fun with with a guy on the Tornados. Apparently the sneaking around star crossed lover thing is great fun for them. Plus," Percy bit his lip. "There's this women called Audrey who started at the Ministry this year. She was homeschooled apparently, but she's very talented and rather pretty."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Not exactly." 

George's eyes glinted. "Maybe I'll pay a visit to the ministry one day. They've been throwing a fit over some of my products anyway. I need go work out legal things or some other bullshit"

"No." Percy glared at him. "You can't talk to her, I haven't talked to her."

"I am not dumb." Ron interrupted to glare at his brothers. "Stop calling me that."

"We're just teasing you Ronnie." 

"Come on, you're the youngest brother, it's an unfortunate reality."

"No!" Ron sounded annoyed. "You always ignored me, and then the only reason you paid attention was because I was Harry Potter's friend. No one ever gives me credit for what I do, and I know Harry did more, I do, but he wouldn't have made it if I wasn't there, and if Hermione wasn't there. Just, stop calling me stupid. You probably will still doubt me when I'm an Auror. Do you know what that's like?"

"Yes." Percy looked at him.

"What."

"Ron, I was just as ignored as you. Not the oldest or the Quidditch star or the troublemakers or the girl."

"Oh."

Bill looked at Charlie, and nodded. They each tackled a brother and pulled George in to, until there was a giant dog pile of Weasley boys on the floor.

"We are so sorry." Charlie said. "I just, I was busy with work, and, I'm sorry. We love you guys, you know that right?"

"We'd do anything for you baby brothers." Bill added. He sat up and dragged his fingers through his long "Oh Merlin, what if I do that to my kids? I want a few, having siblings was great from my view. But what if I screw it all up."His eyes widened. "What if I drop one."

"Naw Bill, you and Fleur will be great."

"You won't drop one." Percy said. "And there won't be an evil dictator running around, and like, we're really okay, right Ron?"

"Right, we know we're very loved." Ron nodded.

"Exactly." Percy nodded. "Now kindly get off of me."

"I can't breathe." George gasped out. 

They all pulled back and re-situated themselves around the room.

"What about you Charlie?" Ron asked. After the brother pile, his hair was sticking up in about 50 different directions. 

"What about me?"

"How's being back in Romania?"

"Great, it's great. The dragons are beautiful right now. I missed a lot of birthing season, but now we're working with all these little ones. They're starting to get a stronger fire breathing distance. Luckily, there is this new cream invented in China, since they have Fireballs and all. It does wonders, healed the burn in half the time. Also, I was thinking of going to do some fieldwork in New Zealand, I've hear such great things about the Antipodean Opaleye. Real beauties they are, but I quite like Romania. Good dragons, good people."

"Any special people?" Ron wigged his eyebrows.

"No." Charlie shrugged. "We do have one special egg, we think it's a hybrid, so that will be great once it hatches. Should be right after I get back."

"Don't you want a girlfriend?" Ron continued. He glanced at Percy and frowned. "Or boyfriend. You can like either."

Percy snorted. "Thanks Mr. Enlightened."

"I don't really care." Charlie shrugged again. "It's not that interesting."

"Maybe one day you'll find someone that strikes your fancy." Bill said. "Otherwise, guys, we were supposed to be fixing up the baby room for when Fleur gets back from her Mother's tomorrow morning."

George yawned. "It's not that late is it? We have all night."

"It's 3 am." Percy looked at his watch.

"Fleur arrives at 8." Bill looked panicked. "Merlin, why I'd invite you lot."

"We're your favorites." Ron giggled. "We can do this."

"I brought some gifts from the shop!" George cheerily reached for his bag.

"No!" Everyone else shouted. 

"Come on, it's just a bubble machine shaped like the sorting hat, special edition, a stuffed bunny that walks behind the baby, it's a new product, but I worked out the kinks, and a pair of extendable ears, where you leave one in the babies room and one in yours during the night. Apparently there is a muggle thing called walkie talkies, Verity was explaining it one day."

Bill frowned. "Fine, okay, first we need the walls painted, so Percy and Charlie, and Ron and George can do the crib, and I can, put all the stuff away." He nodded to himself. "GO!" 

Five hours later Fleur arrived to find five Weasley brothers, asleep in the finished nursery. She rubbed her belly as the first Weasley grandchild kicked inside. The Weasley's would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
